Season 12: Part 11/Transcript
Part 11 (The scene starts with a card saying BBN Sports.) Johnny: Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the 1st Annual Equestria Grifball Series. (Trumpets begin to sound. Someone in white UNSC armor arrives with a torch. He arrives to the Cauldron.) UNSC: I declare the Equestria Grifball Series... OPEN!!! (The fire on the torch goes out from wind. A "Please Stand By" screen is shown. The trumpets sound again. This time, the Blu Spy is seen running with the torch and blowing on it. He arrives at the Cauldron.) Blu Spy: I declare the Equestria Grifball Series... OPEN!!! (Blu Spy lights the Cauldron. He then catches fire.) Blu Spy: I do believe I'm on fire. Johnny: The Maze Bank Arena is already filling with thousands of spectators. I'm a realistic Fish Head and will be announcing throughout the entire day of matches. But one match in particular is the match between Equestria Team Red and Blue. Blue Team is led by Blu Scout, who's arrogance is much more than comfortable levels for the crowd. And Red Team, led by Mark Bearinger of Canterlot, along with his team including Flash Sentry of Canterlot High, Indigo Zap of Crystal Prep, Alex William of right here in Los Santos, Tyler Navarro of Amber Beach, and lastly Farkas Bulkmeier of Canterlot, formerly of Angel Grove and Panarama City. How will these two teams fare against each other? (The Red Team is seen training for their event.) Mich: Hurry up, ladies! We have a game to win! Indigo: Eh hem!! Mich: Sorry, Indigo. (Bulk is seen in the VR Room running around. Mich enters and shuts down the simulator.) Mich: Whoa! Bulky! What's up? Bulk: How do you guys even play this game? Mich: Listen. I know you never played, but I have other players to deal with here. Not just you, buddy. Flash: I think Tyler and I can help Bulk out. Mich: Okay. Fair enough. Have at him, Flash. (In Simulator Mode, Flash and Tyler instruct Bulk.) Tyler: Grif has 4 positions: Tank, Blocker, Runner, and Hybrid. I'll be teaching you how to be the team's runner, or Grif. Take this ball, (gives Bulk the Grifball) get past those blues to make a goal. (Bulk tries to run straight for the goal. However, a virtual player hits him and he is knocked down. Sometime later....) Flash: Maybe being the Runner first isn't such a good idea. The guy that knocked you down is a Blocker. Try being one. Keep that guy from getting to the goal. (The player start to run at Bulk. Bulk tries to stop him, but he dashes to right. Bulk, however, catches up to him and tackles him with a hammer.) Tyler: Not bad. Mich: Let's try the Tank. (Two teammate show up.) These virtual player are also Tanks. They clear a path for Grif. (Bulk and player plow through the opposing players. Sometime later...) Cal: Try Runner again. But this time, don't just go straight for the goal. Those other players will expect that. (Cal tosses the ball to Bulk. Bulk starts to go for the goal, but blockers are about to attack. He jumps out of the way and uses his outmaneuvers them numerous times. He then makes the goal.) Bulk: Yes!!! (Bulks starts to victory dance.) Mich: '''BULK!! STEER CLEAR!!! '''Bulk: Steer clear? Why do.... (The ball explodes. Bulk flies and falls to the ground. Flash and Tyler pick him up.) Mich: You okay, Bulky? Bulk: Yeah. I'm fine. Mich: '''I shoulda told ya that the ball explodes after every score. (Later, Vice Principal Luna, Nevada, Dean Cadance and Kendall are seen taking their seats.) '''Luna: Thanks for letting Danny and Cloe stay with Shining Armor and Koda, Cadance. Cadance: Anytime. Nevada: I'm just wondering if Koda's gonna be okay with those two. Kendall: Don't worry. Koda had a brother during his time. (At Mich and Luna's house, Shining, Danny, Cloe, and Koda are seen having pizza. Koda looks full.) Koda: Oh. I full. Danny: So are we. Shining Armor: Okay. Then I'll go ahead and put the... (Koda is seen eating the rest of his share.) Shining Armor: Koda?! Koda: Oh. Sorry. (Back at the arena, Skull arrives with his son, Spike.) Nevada: Oh hey, Skull! Skull: Hey. Bulk isn't out yet? Cadance: Not yet, Mr. Skullovich. His team doesn't play for another 5 minutes. Skull: Oh. More popcorn for me. (Laughs) Nevada: You want something, Spike? Spike: Sure. (Nevada and Spike get up.) Skull: Careful, son. (5 minutes later, the Blue Team enters the arena. Then moments later, Mich's team enter with Bulk leading them with confidence.) Skull: HEY!!! Spike: IT'S UNCLE BULK!!!! (Skull and Spike cheer loudly, much to Nevada, Luna, Kendall, and Cadance's charging.) Nevada: Shuuut UUUUUUUP!!!! You're too fuckin' loud!! Skull and Spike: (Fearful) We're sorry! Johnny: The match of the night is about to begin ladies and gentlemen, and looks like Red Team is short two people. (On the field, Blu Scout approaches Mich.) Blu Scout: '''Hey knucklehead, you suck! '''Mich: You have a nice day too, Scout. (The Ref approaches Mich's team.) Ref: You guys are two players short. If we don't find two more, you have less of a chance to beat Scout's team. ???: Don't worry. (Two people approach. It is Riley and Rainbow Dash.) Riley: We'll join the team. Rainbow Dash: That is if you guys can handle it. Mich: (To the Ref) We're even now. Ref: Fair enough. Good luck to both of you. (The Ref leaves) Mich: Okay, Riley. Can you handle an Energy Sword? Riley: Would I be here If I couldn't? Mich: I'll take your word for it, man. Let's do it. Johnny: Looks like Red Team has added two more members to their team. The additional players are Rainbow Dash of Canterlot High School and Riley Griffin of Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. The match is about to begin! Administrator: '''5, 4, 3, 2, 1! (The two teams begin to rush for the ball. Blue Team takes it and becomes Grif.) '''Grif: Oh shit!! How did I get here?!! Why am I in different armor?!! Mich: BULK!! BLOCK HIM!! (Bulk takes down the Blue Team Player and takes the ball. Riley helps clear a way for him.) Riley: Go! Run for it!! Bulk: Got it!! (Gets the ball and becomes Grif) Grif: HOW THE FUCK DID I END UP HERE?!! (Bulk scores a goal. He jumps out of the way and the ball explodes. The next round begins and RD takes the ball and Bulk, along with Cal and Tyler, act as Tanks. This allows RD to make a goal. However, in the next round, Scout's team makes a goal, and the same happens in the next one. The fifth round begins and Scout's team has the ball, Bulk blocks the player and Indigo retrieves the ball and scores.) Skull: Whoa! I didn't know Bulk could play so well. Luna: Neither did I. (The next round begins. Scout's team scores again after a while.) Johnny: This is the final round! Whoever makes a goal in this one will win the game. (Goes over to the red team who are huddled together) Indigo: Last round.... We gotta keep Scout from the goal. He's they're team's faster member. Rainbow: I'm faster then him. Cal: Not the time Rainbow. Flash: What's the plan captain? Mich: Here's what we'll do. (Whispers the plan) Got it? (Everyone nods) Mich: Okay. Break! (Meanwhile over with Nevada) Nevada: Come on Red Team!! Put those assholes in their place!! Luna: Wanna clam down Jessica? I think you're scaring Skull and Spike again. Nevada: Sorry. I guess I got a little weakness with a spot like this and- Oh its starting! COME ON GUYS!! YOU GOT THIS!! (The final round begins. Flash takes the ball. All of a sudden, he's blindsided by Scout. Bulk rushes at Scout, but Scout knocks Bulk to the floor.) Scout: HAHA!! YOU GOT OWNED!!! (Scout runs for the goal. All of a sudden, Bulk gets up and rushes for him. Bulk tackles Scout.) Scout: Okay. This does not look good here. Umm. (Scout sees that he's about to be plowed into the wall.) Scout: Aw crap. (Bulk puts Scout to the wall. Scout, still breathing, is seen with his mouth hanging open. Riley is seen with the ball and scores the game winning goal. He flips out of the way and the ball explodes.) Johnny: And that is the game, ladies and gentlemen! The Red Team takes the victory! (Bulk rallies with the rest of the team as they cheer for their victory. The people that came watch them cheer as well. Later in the locker room, Mich meets with the team.) Mich: Alex William, Tyler Navarro, Flash Sentry, Indigo Zap, Riley Griffin, Rainbow Dash, and Farkas Bulkmeier... that was a helluva game! I'm very proud of you! (To Bulk) Especially you, Bulk. You made the victory possible. (To everyone) Now... WHO'S UP FOR SOME ICE CREAM?!! (The team leaves the locker room to go and get Ice Cream.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Transcripts